


Say You Fancy Me, Not Fancy Stuff

by tildevanessa



Series: My Jily x Taylor one-shots [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Inspired by Taylor Swift, Jily through and through, More to come y'all, Please don't care, Sirius Marlene Mary (mentioned), These tags are not in order, We die on a lonely beta-less hill, king of my heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24876958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tildevanessa/pseuds/tildevanessa
Summary: Lily is down with a terrible fever and cold. But never fear! She has James Potter as a boyfriend.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Series: My Jily x Taylor one-shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800079
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Say You Fancy Me, Not Fancy Stuff

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is just the beginning of a series of Jily one-shots inspired by Taylor Swift songs. (Prepare for sporadic updates :0 )  
> I'd love to dedicate all of this to a fellow swiftie who would proudly like to be named as Nils Sjöberg The Second. 😂💕
> 
> Hope you have a fun read!
> 
> P.S. Song title and story is based off Taylor Swift, King Of My Heart. The lovely Harry Potter Universe is JKR's.

Lily was feeling absolutely horrible. She was sure she looked worse- what with her hair not combed for the day, strands of it falling messily onto her face off a barely-there bun. She could feel how her shoulders were sagged down. Her eyes were bloodshot the last time she looked at herself. She was the poster girl for sickness and she didn’t even have the energy to be embarrassed about it.

Lily remembered how perfectly healthy and upright she was the day before and cursed herself for initiating a snowball battle with _Sirius Black_ of all people. Sirius loved any reason to annoy her and throwing piles of snow constantly at Lily was a chance he did not want to miss.

Their friendship, which is what they were going through now, was unexpectedly exactly what Lily had needed after losing her father just a couple of months ago. He was a great listener and comforter and had managed to capture an endearing part of her heart.

Yet, this fondness would not help him when she could finally walk again. She wholeheartedly blames this painful round of fever and cold on Sirius. Even if it was _her_ that lobbed that first snowball at a retreating Sirius’ back. Who cared about the semantics anyway?

Lily was glad it was a Saturday, at least. She did not want to miss any of her classes now that she was N.E.W.T level. Thoughts of Saturday led her to wonder if James had finished his quidditch practices.

James.

James Potter.

Her absolutely amazing, handsome as hell, goofy and sweet _boyfriend._

Only thinking of him would have helped calm her on a day like this. She was sad that he wasn’t here. His practice started before breakfast so he wouldn’t have known she missed it since she could barely get out of bed and slept through most of the morning.

But thinking of James could not pare down her hunger although she was sure it was nearing noon. Mary and Marlene seemed to have disappeared earlier as well. The exhaustion of simply lying in bed was getting to her. She vaguely contemplated crawling to the infirmary just so she could feel better.

Pulling the covers even closer to her body, Lily resigned to sleeping once more, only because she had no other options. She had barely lulled herself to sleep just as there was a faint rapping on her dorm window.

Lily ignored whatever sound she thought she had heard.

The rapping was louder now. Lily decided the sound was not a figment of her imagination and cracked open an eye. Through the slightly filtered sunlight in the darkness she could figure out her mop of black hair hovering outside the window.

What was James doing levitating over the girls’ dorm?

Shaking her head in disbelief, she mustered some effort to open the window using her wand.

James just swooshed right in with no preamble, as if he was simply walking and not flying over her head.

“Lily! Why didn’t you tell me you weren’t well?” he asks outrageously, while he climbs down from his broomstick.

“I could barely get out of bed, James.”

“Well that’s alright now. I’m here to take care of you for the rest of the day. I’ve got all the essentials. Soup, Pepper-up from Pomfrey, books and Remus’ emergency chocolate stash.”

James could see that Lily was at a loss for words.

“Yes, yes, I’m the king of your heart. Now scooch over, let’s get some food into you.”

Lily couldn’t stop the rush of overwhelmingly love for the sweet, bespectacled boy who was now nudging her to the side of her bed. Reluctantly, she opened her mouth to a mouthful of hot soup that James carefully fed her. In between mouths she started to question him.

“Didn’t practice just end for the day? You must be tired.”

“Ah no… It was erm… postponed.”

“Postponed? But why?”

“I may have done that,” came his sheepish reply. “It’s nothing. They’ll come back next week.”

“They?” Lily was confused. Who would come to a quidditch house practice?

James watched as shock, shame and embarrassment flitted across Lily’s face as realization hit.

“James, oh my god! I can’t believe I forgot!” She was going down as the worst girlfriend ever. It was all he had been talking about that week and she had managed not only to fall sick on the day of but to completely forget about it as well.

“I am so embarrassed. I honestly forgot it. You had been waiting for this trial for ages! Would scouts for the Puddlemere United even be okay with changing the date? Why did you change it anyway?”

“Well Mary said you hadn’t been down for breakfast when I met her and since the scouts were supposed to come in the evening anyway so I sent some quick letters to them and mom asking to reschedule to next week.”

“You postponed your quidditch trial for a league team for _me_?”

“Of course, Lils! I assumed you must be sick so I came as soon as I could. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I was off flying with you unwell?”

“Am I that important, then?”

James set aside the soup and gently framed Lily’s face with his hands.

“Lily Evans. You’re the most important thing in my life, okay? Nothing, especially not a quidditch trial, is going to stop me from taking care of you.”

“I’d kiss you right now for that, but I don’t want to make you sick too,” replies Lily with a small laugh.

“I don’t really care about that,” James says gruffly whilst settling down to kiss her forehead quietly.

Lily did not know what she had done to deserve this boy but she knows that this love- that made her laugh and cry and feel so much- was what she had been waiting for all her life.

“Okay drink up the potion and let me tell you all about the Marauders Great Prank of ’76 till you fall asleep.”

Listening to James as he began the adventurous story, Lily knew she was blessed with the best. She fell asleep right after James murmured “I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please know that this isn't beta'd so every mistake is mine! Leave kudos and comments please!
> 
> xxx tilde


End file.
